Bibs are generally designed to protect clothing from soiling and are a way of life for many families with young children, and for some adults. Bibs are available in a variety of designs and materials that differ in effectiveness, ease of cleaning, comfort, and other factors. Often a caregiver needs to multitask and, consequently, a bib that does more than just protect clothing but also facilitates feeding an individual would be beneficial.
For parents of young children or toddlers and for some adult caregivers, significant time is spent assisting a child or adult who is generally incapable of feeding themselves. When traveling via car or stroller, or otherwise moving about, it may be difficult for the caregiver to assist with feeding. For example, a parent that is driving would not be able to get food or snacks for a child in a car seat. Furthermore, a child or adult given an unattached bowl of food is more likely to set the bowl down or spill the contents.
Therefore, there is a need for a bib that can protect an individual's clothing while at the same time facilitate feeding that individual who needs minor assistance. The bib would include a bowl attached to the bib that would allow individuals to eat at their leisure and prevent soiling of the individual's clothing. Furthermore, the bib would be portable such that an individual could eat easily while the individual is moving or being transported.